Scream of Disability
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Sasuke, anak yang terlahir dengan dua belas jari tangan, setiap hari menjerit bisu pada dunia. Hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.


**Summary**: Sasuke, anak yang terlahir dengan dua belas jari tangan, setiap hari menjerit bisu pada dunia. Hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

**Warning**: Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Scream of Disability**

Pada tahun ajaran baru, seorang anak lelaki berjalan mengikuti gurunya ke kelas. Jendela-jendela di koridor yang mereka lewati memperlihatkan beberapa gumpal awal mendung. Mata anak itu pun meredup. Ah, bukankah bagi ia awan memang selalu mendung. Tak ada bedanya. Berhentilah merasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Iruka-sensei memperkenalkan anak lelaki itu sebagai murid pindahan pada kelas 6-3. Ternyata ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah perkenalan selesai, Iruka-sensei mempersilakan anak itu duduk. Hanya tersisa satu bangku di deret belakang. Belum lagi Sasuke mencapainya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning mencelat dari bangkunya, menyodorkan tangan lantas berkata, "Hai, Sasuke. Namaku Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Sama-sama," balas Sasuke. Namun ia tak menjabat tangan Naruto. Kedua tangannya tetap berada di tempat yang sama semenjak ia memasuki kelas ini—saku celananya. Dibiarkannya tangan Naruto menggantung di udara. Sasuke pun melewati anak itu. Seketika bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan memenuhi kelas.

"Sombong sekali dia!" desis seorang anak pada teman sebelahnya.

"Anak-anak," seru Iruka-sensei sembari menepukkan tangan, "mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 15."

Dengan gerutuan malas anak-anak pun mulai belajar. Namun berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke; ia terlihat bersemangat. Benaknya mengulang-ulang satu target yang harus dicapainya.

.o)(O)(o.

Beberapa hari kemudian, persepsi buruk kelas 6-3 terhadap Sasuke berubah. Pada awalnya hanya beberapa anak di deret belakang yang sadar bahwa cara Sasuke memegang pensil berbeda. Saat menulis, umumnya tangan memegang pensil dalam keadaan miring. Namun Sasuke tidak; jemarinya diposisikan sedemikian rupa sehingga pensilnya hampir tegak.

"Mengapa kau memegang pensil seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terkesiap. Seketika ia berhenti menulis dan kembali menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam saku. Namun ia tak cukup cepat, anak-anak sempat melihat jari-jemarinya. Ternyata... Sasuke memiliki dua belas jari tangan.

Anak-anak sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti bahwa tak baik mengejek orang cacat. Maka mereka diam saja. Merasakan hawa keseganan yang tiba-tiba, hati Sasuke pun mencelos.

Hari demi hari berikutnya dijalani Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak enak. Teman-temannya mendadak bersikap sangat baik padanya. Porsi makan siangnya selalu lebih banyak—beberapa anak kerap membagi makanan mereka. Sekarang pun ia duduk di deret paling depan berkat usulan ketua kelas. Bahkan Iruka-sensei tak pernah menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Saat piket seperti ini pun tak ada yang menyuruh Sasuke bekerja. Padahal kelas mereka lebih kotor dari biasanya karena pelajaran terakhir adalah keterampilan. Meja tertumpahi lem. Di atas lemari, hasil-hasil karya tersusun tak beraturan. Selain itu banyak guntingan kertas warna-warni berceceran di lantai. Sasuke pun berinisiatif mengambil sapu. Baru saja ia akan menyapu, seorang anak merebut sapu itu darinya.

"Tak usah repot-repot Sasuke. Kau kan cacat," kata anak itu.

Sasuke tersentak marah. Didorongnya anak itu sampai jatuh. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas—berlari, berlari, berlari sampai dadanya sesak. Amarahnya semakin berkobar dalam setiap langkah. Terengah-engah, anak itu akhirnya bersandar di pagar rumahnya. Ditenangkannya jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Setelah dirasa normal barulah ia masuk rumah. "Aku pulang," katanya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," sambut Ibu. "Mengapa kau berkeringat? Kau kelelahan?"

Sasuke cepat-cepat menghapus keringat di dahinya. "Tidak Bu, hanya panas sekali di luar."

Ayah menghampiri Sasuke dari ruang kerjanya. Lelaki setengah baya itu memandang sang anak dengan tajam. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik Yah," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Mutu SD Teito memang lebih bagus dari sekolahku yang sebelumnya. Aku agak tertinggal, tetapi aku akan belajar lebih keras. Pasti aku bisa diterima di SMP Konoha—SMP terbaik di sini—seperti Kakak dulu."

"Kau dan Itachi berbeda, Nak," sergah Ayah. "Kau... memegang pensil saja susah. Jadi tak perlulah belajar sekeras Itachi."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri," kata Ibu sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Lagipula kami tak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk darimu," Ayah menambahkan. Pandangannya menyapu sekilas kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkulai di samping badannya, mengabsen setiap jari, barangkali merutuki kedua jari tambahan.

Mata Sasuke mendadak hampa. Kata-kata Ayah bagai cakar mencabik-cabik harga dirinya. Dengan langkah gontai ia mundur, membuka pintu depan dengan kasar, lalu mulai berlari. Panggilan Ibu dibiarkannya saja. Anak itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia berteriak, "AAAA! AAAAAA! AAAAAAAA!" Biar saja semua tetangga mengiranya gila. Ia harus menyalurkan rasa frustrasi ini. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke berlari bagai orang kesurupan. Ia harus berlari agar tak bisa berpikir. Namun percuma saja, benaknya tetap disesaki oleh pemikiran-pemikiran menyakitkan. Betapa selama ini ia rendah diri gara-gara cacat. Betapa ia berusaha tegar, berusaha menjadi normal. Betapa ia sangat tak suka dikasihani! Mengapa mereka bersikap terlalu baik padanya? Ia benci diperlakukan berbeda. Ia benci dikasihani!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Ia terbatuk keras, maka dilambatkannya larinya. Kemudian ia berhenti sama sekali. Terbatuk-batuk lagi. Jantung anak itu berdenyut dengan sangat kencang. Kepalanya pusing. Namun pikiran-pikiran menyakitkan itu tak kunjung lenyap.

Dengan gemetar Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lantas mengamati dengan lekat. Tangannya yang mungil tampak mengerikan. Di antara masing-masing ibu jari dan telunjuk ada seruas jari yang menyeruak. Bentuknya tak jelas—tak ada buku jari maupun kuku. Kedua jari menjijikkan itu membuat Sasuke malu. Gara-gara mereka pula, ia mengalami kesulitan dalam menggunakan berbagai peralatan. Berkali-kali Sasuke ingin memotong kedua jari itu dengan pisau. Dengan begitu mereka akan menyingkir dari hidupnya selamanya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah terseok. Larinya yang tak karuan tadi telah mengantar ia ke jalan setapak dekat sungai. Cuaca mendung. Sembari merasakan angin dingin membelai pipinya, benak Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah memutar ulang kata-kata Ayah tadi.

"_...kami tak mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk darimu."_

Mengapa? Mengapa Ayah-Ibu tak berharap padanya sebanyak mereka berharap pada Kakak? Padahal ia tak berbeda dari Kakak. Intelegensi mereka sama baik. Ia hanya kebetulan saja mempunyai tambahan dua jari tangan. Namun mengapa semua orang begitu mempermasalahkannya? Mengapa semua orang selalu mengingatkan bahwa ia cacat?

Kemurungan menggelayuti Sasuke. Langkahnya yang gontai membawa ia ke dekat tanah lapang di pinggir sungai. Tempat itu ramai oleh anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola. Sasuke mengamati mereka dengan iri. Ketika ia hendak membalikkan badannya untuk pulang, seseorang memanggilnya dengan lantang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di antara anak-anak yang sedang berebut bola tampaklah Naruto. Ia melambai ceria. Dengan lantang ia berseru, "Sasukeee! Bergabunglah, kami butuh kiper!"

Dengan gelagapan Sasuke menjawab, "Ti-tidak bisa! Tanganku..." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, anak itu menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang cacat. Terkejut, anak-anak menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Naruto.

Emosi Sasuke tersulut. Apa-apaan anak itu, berusaha mengejeknya! Dengan marah ia berteriak, "Maaf! Tapi tanganku tidak—"

"Jari tanganmu ada dua belas, kan?" Naruto menyela dengan bersemangat. "Kau punya lebih banyak jari dari kami! Kau pasti hebat menjadi kiper dengan tanganmu yang lebar itu!"

Sasuke tertegun. Kata-kata Naruto bagai air di padang pasir baginya. Mata berbinar tulus anak itu seolah mengangkat beban berat dari bahu Sasuke. Akhirnya, akhirnya... ada seseorang yang memandangnya sebagai orang biasa. Bahkan mengubah kecacatannya menjadi suatu kelebihan.

"Kenapa malah melamun, Sasuke?" panggil Naruto tak sabar. "Cepat kemari!"

"Ya!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berlari—namun kali ini dengan bahagia. Siang itu ia melewatkan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya. Benar kata bocah berambut kuning itu, Sasuke andal menjadi kiper. Beberapa kali ia berhasil menyelamatkan gawang timnya.

Di tengah riuhnya permainan itu, Sasuke mendongak. Awan-awan mendung yang tadi bergelayut di langit telah hilang. Kini langit bersih. Matahari bersinar lembut.

- End -

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali saya mempublikasikan fanfiksi di FFN. Karena itu review akan sangat saya apresiasi :)


End file.
